Slightly Forgotten
by X-SJ
Summary: Lee was never recovered by Colonial One in the first part of the mini Series, instead he found himself on the Pegasus...
1. Chapter 1

**Slightly Forgotten**

**By Samantha Jones**

**Summary :** Okay, so here's how it goes. Lee never returned to the Battlestar Galactica via Colonial One; His viper was heavily damaged when saving Colonial One from certain doom, communications were destroyed and they therefore assumed that the almighty Apollo was dead in his crippled viper. He was later picked up by a civilian ship which was later picked up by the Pegasus blah blah blah… but there's got to be a BUT. Upon his miraculous recovery, one certain Lee Adama had completely lost his memory and civilians being as dumb as they can sometimes be, got rid of all the important stuff on his person…like his dog tags and his clothes which were all covered in blood mind you…but none the less destroying any evidence to who he really was. The only thing they actually did take note of was the name painted on his helmet: Apollo. Oh, and things didn't exactly happen like what happened on the first part of the mini series…

**Several MONTHS (like 22 months) later…**

"Sir!"

Commander Adama looked up from the logs that Admiral Cain had demanded and spotted his most notorious pilot, "Hi, Kara; what is it?"

"Admiral Cain has requested your presence on the Pegasus, Sir." Kara replied with a sneer, "Is she going to take over Galactica, Sir?"

Adama frowned; frankly, he'd been asking himself the same question for the past eight hours, "That's up to the Admiral, Lieutenant. And none of your concern." he answered sternly.

"But Sir!" Kara persisted, there was no fraking way some second rate Admiral was going to come in, take command, and destroy everything they had come to stand for over the last couple of months following the holocaust.

"Kara!"

Kara came back to reality and met the Commanders eyes, "Sir?"

"You'll be my pilot, get Kat and two Marines and be ready within the hour." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Kara replied with a glint in here eyes.

"And Kara,"

"Yes?"

"Kiss my grandson for me before we leave." He ordered with a small smile.

Kara smiled; Tegan was her reason for living. He was the only thing that was left of Lee. Lee who she had loved selfishly and had taken him for granted. She had let him leave without him ever resolving his issues with his father. He had somehow sprung her from the brig and one thing led to another, Zak forgotten, and they had loved one another for that short period of time. Two hours later, he left. No I love you's or I'll see you soon. Just gone. Never to be seen again…ever. Just…dead. She hadn't shed a tear or spoken to the commander of his oldest son's death. She had let it go on as if nothing had ever happened. She'd concentrated on killing as many fraking Cylons as humanly possible and somehow finding Earth.

Four months went by before she realised that her clothes was getting tight around her waist. She had completely shut down mentally, but when she realised the cause of her expanding tummy she'd cried her heart out. Helo found her and having no luck calming her down, he'd contacted life station. The Commander was there when she was brought in and for the first time in months she smiled at him, "I'm having his baby." She had cried.

The Commander had been so confused he had only stared back blankly, "What?"

Dr. Cottle confirmed it. She was four months pregnant. "Who's baby?" Adama had asked, terrified for the women he thought of his daughter…his family.

"Lee's," She had replied tears running down her face.

Dr. Cottle and Kara had been the only witness to the Commanders crumbling emotions. Tears had run down his face silently and he's thanked the Gods for this small gift they had granted him.

Tegan Lee Zakary Adama was born five months later right on time. He had Lee's beautiful baby blue eyes and Kara's smile. He was a heart breaker. He had the whole crew rapped around his little finger and he was Lieutenant Thrace's baby boy…no doubt about it. At a year and a half, he already had the makings of a future viper pilot. He'd sat in his first cockpit at 9 months and his first word had been viper. The apple had really not fallen to far from the tree.

As Kara entered her quarters, she spotted Cally who was working on some viper mechanical part as Tegan slept in his crib not to far away. She nodded to Cally, but went straight for the crib. Every time she looked at her son, her heart melted. With every passing day, Tegan looked more and more like his dad. She leaned down and kissed his forehead; how was it that the only men she had ever really loved were Adama's? It was something in the genes, she was sure. As she was leaving, she spotted a picture of her, Zak and Lee. In this picture she was in Zak's arms and sadly, Lee stood apart. Her love for Zak had been genuine, but was nothing like the love she had always felt for Lee. It had taken Zak's death and the fallout of a family for them to finally come together…and for what? Well, she couldn't complain, she had gotten Tegan, but how she yearned for Lee, for his hugs and his tender kisses, for his easy understanding of her nature and for his love. But Lee was dead…nothing was going to change that.

"Pegasus, this is Raptor 2, permission to board, over" Kara's voice went over the radio, Adama, the Chief, Helo and two other marines were in the back, Kat sat up front with her.

"Raptor 2, Pegasus, permission granted."

Admiral Cain met them in the hangar bay, "Commander Adama, welcome to the Battlestar Pegasus."

"Thank you for the invitation," Commander Adama replied politely, but inside he screamed, what is this woman up too?

Starbuck looked around the hangar bay and took note of the newer mach 7 vipers and their numerous personnel. In the far corner she noticed a viper and instead of a rank and name followed by a call sign all that was visible on the side of the cockpit was a call sign in bold letters. She frowned and started making her way towards the viper. As she came closer she read the call sign and came to a halt, shock written all over her face. Rage quickly replaced the shock. Who would dare use his call sign? She was sure as hell going to find out.

She looked around the viper and noticed a crew member underneath the viper. She leaned over and yanked on the legs. The guys came out from beneath the viper, frowned and looked up at the person who had disturbed him.

Kara took a step back in shock.

"Is there something wrong Lieutenant?" the man asked.

His face was the same, his hair, the shape of his mouth, they were all the same. But it was in his eyes…they weren't the same, the glint of humour was gone. What had been bright blue and full of life was now dull and lifeless…and he didn't know who she was.

"Lee?" she cried out.

The man backed up as he saw the look in her eyes.

"Lee!" she then yelled and advanced on him. She grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and tried to shake him, "LEE! It's me! It's Kara!"

He tried to shake her off, who was this ball of life that was yelling at him?

"Lieutenant Thrace!" Someone yelled behind them.

Kara paid them no mind, but the man turned around and met the eyes of a Commander. The crazy women still had her arms on him. "Sir, I think there's something wrong with this woman."

"Lee?" Commander Adama whispered.

Who the hell was this Lee? Apollo asked himself. And who was this woman? She seemed so familiar, yet she was a complete stranger.

"What seems to be the problem, Commander?" Admiral Cain demanded, "And tell you Lieutenant to keep her hands off my pilot."

Adama turned to Cain with fire in his eyes, "That Pilot is my son!" he said pointing at Apollo, "And that Lieutenant is the mother of my only grandson, YOUR Pilot's Son!"

Apollo heard all this…yet none of it made sense. And then the Commander's words fully processed, this was his father…and he had a son!"

**A/N – hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter so far, honestly I haven't written a story in over two years, so I'm a little rusty, the next chapter is mostly going to focus on Lee and how he got to be were he is now. So bear with me and REVIEWS are really appreciated and any ideas are also nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Thanks everyone for all the reviews; I really appreciated it…it motivates me to go on with the story. Anyway, the following chapter is focused on Lee and how he came to be a member of the Pegasus crew.**

**Chapter 2**

"Sir?" the voice came from very far, he didn't want it to disturb him so he tried ignoring it.

"Sir, you have to wake up now and eat." The voice persisted, so with great effort he opened his eyes, "Where am I?" he whispered gruffly.

"On the Truman, Sir," the young man answered, "Your ship was in ruins, you've been unconscious for five days."

And then it came to him; who the hell was he? "Who am I?"

The young man looked like he was 15 years old and like he'd gone through hell, "You don't know who you are? You don't remember what happened?"

"No, I don't remember a fraking thing."

The boy suddenly looked like he envied him, "The Cylons attacked, they nuked the colonies; everyone's dead." Tears rolled down his face.

He looked back at the boy horrified, basically he was being told that any family he might have had had ceased to exist.

"How many people aboard this ship?" he demanded.

"21, Sir" the boy replied quickly.

"Is this ship equipped with an FTL drive?" he then asked.

"Yes sir; that's how we've been avoiding the Cylons."

"Who's in charge?"

"Some guy named John."

Forgetting his amnesia, he stood up and was overcome with dizziness, "Frak!"

"Carefull, sir" the boy grabbed his arm, "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Take me to this guy John."

The boy brought him to the ships control room; a man in his 40s turned and spotted him, "So Apollo has returned to the living?"

_Apollo?_ He asked himself, _had this guy just referred to him as the god named Apollo._

The boy stepped forward, "He doesn't remember anything, John."

The older man then looked at him, "Apollo was the name stencilled on your helmet."

"My helmet?"

"You were found in what might have been a Colonial Fighter, but it was pretty hard to tell, my guess is you were a pilot for the Colonial Fleet."

He was about to respond when to the right an alarm started beeping, "Cylons, John!"

"Frak!" John ran to the radar screen.

Apollo followed and looked at the screen, "Looks like a lone raider,"

John looked at him, "How do you know that?"

"I don't know" he whispered, "That's not important; we need to get out of here now!"

John looked over at the guy who was at the controls; "Proceed to jump coordinates!" he ordered.

The guy at the controls looked up, "Those calculations weren't done, sir!"

John looked on, frozen.

"We need to make a blind jump! Now!" Apollo ordered.

The guy at the controls looked at him in horror, "But Sir!"

"We need to go now or were all dead! Do you understand?" Apollo yelled; he may not have known who the frak he was, but he sure as hell didn't want to die anytime soon.

"Yes, Sir!"

Within seconds the Truman had random jump coordinates plugged into its FTL drive and was about to jump when all of a sudden a nuke broadsided the ship. Seconds later the ship had jump to its unknown destination.

_Where the hell am I now? _He asked himself as he slowly came too; he looked around with partially opened eyes,_ is this a hospital…aboard a ship? Frak! That raider must have damaged the ship and this sure as hell doesn't look like any part that would belong to the Truman. _Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approach; he quickly shut his eyes and feigned unconsciousness.

"Has he woken up, Doctor?" a women's voice asked.

"No Admiral, he's yet to regain consciousness," another voice replied, "He's no longer in a coma so he could wake up anytime. The bleeding in his head has stopped but may have caused some memory of motor skills damage, but we'll be unable to determine the extent of the damage until he regains consciousness."

"I don't want some half-wit on this ship, doctor. You know what to do if the damage is too extensive."

"Yes, Admiral." The doctor replied fearfully, "Is there anything else you wanted, Sir?"

"Before that boy with the severed arm was sent out the airlock he said that this man may be one of our pilots. He said that his ship had been severely damaged during a Cylon attack. So do the best you can for him. We could always use another pilot."

"Yes, Sir." The doctor answered.

_Holly frak! Did she just say she had the boy sent out the airlock? Because his fraking arm had been severed! Holly frak! I'm under command of a fraking psycho! _

Apollo could feel someone looking down at him.

"I hope for your sake that you all right, son" he heard the doctor whisper.

Apollo opened his eyes and met those of the doctor, "I hope so too."

The doctor jerked back in fright, "You're awake!" he accused.

"Unfortunately." Apollo replied.

"You heard all that?" the doctor asked.

"You going to through me out the airlock too, doc?" Apollo sneered.

The doctor turned around and quickly closed the curtain, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The doctor then advanced on him and flashed a light in his eyes, "Well, you definitely have a concussion. Do you have a head ache? Any memory loss? Can you move your arms and legs?"

"Total, doc." Apollo answered.

The doctor looked up at him in confusion, "Total what?"

"My memory, doc. Total loss of memory." Apollo admitted.

The doctor's eyes widened, "Do you know your name? Rank?"

"Sorry, doc. All I apparently came with was a helmet that said Apollo, so I guess you can call me Apollo."

The doctor came out of his shock pretty quickly and started doing a bunch of tests; it wasn't until several hours later that he came back and said that he had indeed lost all his memories, yet he could still speak and associate words to objects, therefore it wasn't total amnesia.

"Either way, doc, I think I've got myself an express ticket out the airlock, don't you think?" Apollo sneered.

The doctor didn't have a chance to answer; Admiral Cain chose that moment to make her presence known.

"I see our new guest has quite a sense of humour," she said.

Apollo met her gaze, "Admiral," he greeted.

She rose and eyebrow, "If I'm correct, I'd say your background is military, what do you think?"

"Think what you want, Admiral, this is your ship, your rules." Apollo answered. His face was void of any emotion, the fire in his eyes extinguished.

"What's your name and rank, soldier?" Cain demanded.

"Your guess is as good as mine; but the call signs Apollo." Apollo replied_. Where the hell did that come from,_ he wondered, _was his call sign really Apollo?_

Admiral Cain frowned; she looked over at the doctor, "Report"

"He's suffering from amnesia, Sir. He has no recollection of who he is or of any past history." Doc replied.

"Really?" she said with a sneer as she looked back at Apollo, "Well, I'm assigning you the rank of Lieutenant. My guess is you were probably an officer and a Viper or Raptor pilot, when you recover, find the CAG and he'll know what to do with you." She nodded to the doctor, turned and left.

Apollo mocked a salute behind her back, "Yes, Sir." He sneered.

The doctor looked at him in horror.

Several days later, Apollo reported to the CAG which he quickly realised was a self absorbed asshole. He was assigned a broken down viper which HE would have to repair because the deck crew was too busy repairing the CAG's other vipers for his other pilots. He was also assigned a rack with every misfit pilot that was left in the fleet, (which, for some odd reason, kind of made him feel at home…almost.)

It took him about two seconds to realise that he new what the frak he was doing when he started repairing his viper. Truth be told, he actually enjoyed being busy and he wondered whether the Admiral had made a mistake in thinking he was a Pilot. Maybe he had just been a mechanic…yet that didn't explain the call sign.

It took him the better part of three weeks to fully repair the viper which he was fairly certain had been put aside for spare parts. He had run every diagnostic possible and everything was in working order…he hoped so anyway. The viper even had a fresh coat of paint and Apollo had decided that he was only going to stencil in his call sign and not the rank the Admiral had appointed him; for some reason, it just felt wrong.

He reported to the CAG later that day, "The viper is fixed, Sir"

The CAG sneered, "You better hope so, Lieutenant, because your going to fly her in one hour." He laughed.

_I'll show you, _Apollo thought to himself.

An hour later he was strapped into his viper and in the starboard launch bay. Apollo froze for a fraction of a second; for that short period he doubted himself, was he really a pilot? But then instinct took over and the next thing he knew he was flying in the stars.

It was like his body was taking over; everything the CAG asked him to do he did without hesitation and by the book. It felt like he'd been born in a viper; this is what he'd been missing over the last month.

_I bet you aren't laughing now Mr. CAG; fraking asshole._

"Cylons incoming!" someone yelled over the airway.

"Launch Alert Viper!" someone in CIC ordered.

It was only the CAG, some other Lieutenant and himself out there with the Cylons.

"Wait for the Alert fighters!" the CAG ordered as he saw Apollo turn towards the enemy.

"FRAK THAT, SIR!" Apollo yelled over the airway, _its fraking time I had my vengeance. _He turned off his radio and flew as fast as he could towards the ten incoming Raiders.

He had destroyed seven of the ten raiders by the time the Alert fighters reached him. His body had taken over, his mind had formed some sort of tunnel vision and his only goal had been to kill as many of the frakers as possible.

The sad part was, he felt nothing; no joy, no relief, nothing. Killing those toasters had only made him angrier…the thing was, he didn't know the hell why.

The CAG met was there when he got out of his Viper,

"When I give you an order Lieutenant, YOU FOLLOW IT!" the CAG yelled in his face; his face was red from anger.

Apollo met his gaze, "Frak you Sir." He said calmly.

The CAG turned purple at this and his body language revealed that he was about to through a punch.

Apollo beat him to it.

"Get that fraker in the brig!" the CAG yelled from the ground. Two Marines ran up and took hold of Apollo's arms, "You'll be sorry, Lieutenant."

"It's Apollo, asshole."

He didn't really appreciate that answer.

_Couple hours later…_

When Admiral Cain entered the brig, she spotted Apollo doing push ups in his cell, he looked like he'd been at it for quite a while. Cain had been pleased when she discovered that her Apollo had killed and destroyed seven of the ten raiders that had attacked them. Her instincts about this pilot had been right. Apollo may also have been the most talented pilot she had ever laid eyes on and the fact that he seemed to have a death which only made it more so. Had it been another one of her pilots that had dared to assault the CAG, he or she would have served a minimum sentence of 40 lashes and a reduced rank to Ensign; instead, Apollo would be promoted to lead pilot. From what she had heard, the CAG had been out of line and had made a bad call.

"Lieutenant,"

Apollo looked up and grinned devilishly as he spotted the Admiral, "Well, if it isn't my saviour; what shall be my punishment this fine day, Sir?"

Cain had to repress a smile, Apollo was fearless; she couldn't help but like him. He would need to be tamed, though, "You're lead pilot now, Apollo. Deal with it."

She turned and left.

Apollo stood still, _Lead pilot? That women is insane, I'm the poster boy for disciplinary problems._

He later found out that day that Admiral Cain had had the CAG shot for failing to properly lead his command.

_Frak, at this rate I'll be CAG in a month and XO by the end of the year... if we live that long of course._

Apollo may not have liked the CAG, but he sure as hell hadn't whished the guy dead.

From that day forward Apollo fulfilled his role as Lead Pilot. He didn't act out and spoke only when spoken too. His bunk mates respected him but stayed away for fear of the Admirals wrath. He made no friends and frankly didn't want any. He could see the disappointment in Cain's eyes; she wanted him to be exceptional and outspoken; fearless, like he'd been those first couple of months. Apollo wasn't stupid; he didn't want to be the cause of anyone else's death just so he could move up the food chain. No thanks.

He regained no memory prior to him waking up in the Truman. He did suffer from bad dreams. He'd wake up and remember nothing, but something told him they were important. They basically interfered with his sleep, so he became dependent on Stims. He really didn't care.

He'd been on the Pegasus for almost two years when he'd been pulled out from under his Viper by a ball of fire.

"LEE!" it had yelled, _who the frak is Lee!_

Admiral Cain had shown up and had ordered the Commander to have his Lieutenant remove her person from Apollo.

Then the Commander had gone and claimed that he was his son. _What the frak? _And then said something about a grandson. _Holly FRAK!_

But the ball of fire had commanded his attention, "Lee!" She grabbed his face with her two hands and looked into his eyes. He stared back into her green ones. There was something about her. Yet nothing.

"Lee?" a tear escaped from the beauty that stood before him. He unconsciously brushed it away with his thumb.

Admiral Cain looked on in horror. Apollo, her most gifted pilot, was Commander William Adama's son?

"Corporal!" Cain yelled, "Escort Commander Adama and the Lieutenant back to their Raptor."

Kara looked at the Admiral in horror and then quickly looked back at Lee, "He's coming with us!"

_Did she just ORDER the admiral that they were taking me with them? Holy shit!_

Admiral Cain sneered at the Lieutenant, "I'm afraid that's not possible, Lieutenant."

The Marines were advancing quickly.

Kara grabbed her tags from around her neck and quickly placed them in Lee's hand. A Marine grabbed her around the shoulders and started pulling her towards their raptor. The Commander kept his eyes on his son the whole time he was being escorted back to his ship. _He doesn't recognise us, _he realised.

When they were gone, Apollo looked down at the tags the Lieutenant had placed in his hand. One read Lieutenant Kara Thrace, a serial number, blood type and gender. The other read Lee Adama, a serial number, a blood type and gender. Apollo flipped it over and saw Strabuck + Apollo, etched into the metal.

**A/N: okay, it was a little longer then expected, review please and hopefully next chapter there will be more Kara and Lee scenes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kara had to be restrained on the trip back to the Galactica; Helo rapped his arms around her to try and stop her from moving while Commander Adama tried to reason with her.

"Kara, CALM DOWN!" he finally yelled; the fact that his son was alive and well had yet too fully processed.

Kara finally looked into Adama's eyes, "He didn't even know who we were." She whispered heartbroken.

"We'll figure something out." Adama replied, _I'm getting my son back. _

Back on the Pegasus Apollo acted as if nothing had just happened. He turned to the Admiral, "Permission to resume my duties Sir?"

Cain was taken aback by Apollo's reaction; of course, over the last two years, Apollo had shown no emotion, but his reaction to the revelation of his father and son was downright frightening; there had been no reaction.

"Permission granted, Lieutenant."

Apollo saluted. When Cain had turned and gone, he turned back to his viper and slowly placed the dog tags in his pocket. _What are the fraking chances that my father and whatever that girl was to me, are still alive? What are the fraking chances? Looking at her made me hurt…why? I don't even remember her; did I love her? Gods, she was pretty. _It was at that moment that he recalled the commander's words, _Holly frak! A son?_

At that same moment, Tegan woke form his slumber. He had himself quite worked up by the time Kara showed up. When he spotted her he smiled like a little devil, "Mamma!"

"How's my baby?" Kara whispered. She advanced and took Tegan in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Mamma!" Tegan squealed.

"Sorry, baby." She said and then pulled him back so she could look into his daddy's eyes. A tear escaped.

"Mamma?" Tegan could feel her anguish.

"I saw your daddy, Tegan." She whispered in his ear.

"Daddy?" Tegan questioned at the unfamiliar word.

"Ya, daddy…I'll get him back for us Tegan, I promise." She vowed to the little boy.

"Viper?" the boy then asked.

Kara couldn't help but smile, her son had a one track mind when it came to things that could fly, "Ya, baby, we'll go see a viper."

Several hours later, Apollo found himself hidden in the back of a Raptor that was transferring some supplies over to the Galactica. He didn't know when he'd made his decision to sneak onto the other Battlestar; he just had to see _her_.

_My son too…_

There weren't that many people walking in the passageways and for some reason he knew exactly where he was going so it didn't take him very long to find the door he was looking for.

He slowly turned the wheel and opened the bulkhead. The room was dark and he quickly spotted someone fast asleep at a chair, but it wasn't _her_. He scanned the room and his gaze fixed on a small crib. He advanced and he quickly found himself looking down at a small boy.

To his surprise the boy was awake and was looking right back at him. Apollo was scared the boy would start crying due to his presence, but he did quite the apposite.

"Go see Viper?" the blue-eyed baby asked.

Apollo's mouth opened in shock…he almost found himself grinning; something he hadn't done in almost two years. "Sorry, pal, nor right now."

The little boy's lips puckered at this, "Viper! Viper! Viper!" he started chanting.

Apollo was about to relent when someone spoke behind him, "Step away from my son," the voice growled, "And if you make one move, I'll be dead before you hit the ground!"

Apollo slowly turned and found himself face to face with a gun pointed at his chest…_she_ had found him.

"Lee?" Kara whispered, shocked.

"Mamma!" Tegan yelled from behind Apollo.

Kara spared a glance at her son, who had his charming smile on his face; "Mommy's busy, baby."

"Viper, Mamma!" Tegan said stubbornly.

Kara met Lee's eyes who twinkled with mischief, "I guess he's mine, after all." Apollo said to break the ice.

Kare snorted, "He take's after me."

"Viper!" Tegan yelled.

Everything momentarily forgotten, Kara and Lee grinned at one another.

**A/N: it's a little shorter than the last couple chapters but I'm loaded down with assignments so I can't produce to my full potential… THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS PEOPLE…KEEP'EM COMING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It took Kara a few minutes to get Tegan to go back to sleep while Lee stood apart observing mother and son.

_She loves that boy…it radiates off her, _he thought to himself.

When Kara turned she looked at Lee and noticed that he was deep in thought, "You remember nothing." She said after a brief moment.

Apollo met her gaze, looked deep into her eyes; as if trying to read her thoughts, "Nothing." He confirmed.

"But how?" she asked, frustration clearly evident in her voice.

"I don't know; I woke of on a civilian ship with no recollection of who I was or what had happened." Lee answered as clearly as possible.

Kara frowned, "How did you get to be on the Pegasus?"

Apollo looked away and fixed his gaze on a picture hanging on the wall, "We made a blind jump…the Pegasus must have picked us up after that."

_Why the hell is he being so evasive? _Kara asked herself, "You don't remember the details?"

"Not really." Apollo answered; distracted by the picture. He walked towards it and saw himself beside a young man's arms rapped around Kara, "Who's that?"

"Zak"

Apollo looked at her, "Who is he? What is he to you?" _Frak! Does she love this guy?_

"He was my fiancé," Kara said and Apollo's eyes fixed on hers, "and your brother."

"My brother?" Apollo asked, shocked written on his face, _I slept with my brother's fiancé? What kind of brother would do that? Obviously you would, you stupid frak!_

"Zak died four years ago," Kara supplied when she saw the look of self-hatred on Lee's face.

Apollo turned from her, "Frak! There's so much I don't remember…I never realised how much."

"Lee," Kara started but was cut off.

"I have to go."

"Lee!" Kara said in annoyance.

Apollo looked at her, "For frak sakes, call me Apollo, okay?"

"That's your call sign, not your name, Sir!" Kara said angrily, _Great, I'm with him five minutes and we're already tearing into each other. What else hasn't changed? _

"I'm not the Lee you seem to think I am." Apollo replied; his temper rising.

"The hell you aren't!" Kara shouted and quickly realised her mistake; Tegan stirred in his crib. Both parents looked over tensely, waiting if Tegan would wake up.

When he didn't, Lee and Kara glared at each other.

"I have to go." Apollo finely said.

Kara sneered, "You going to go cuddle up with Admiral Cain?"

Apollo's eyes turned cold at her remark; he spared the crib one last glance before he turned and headed for the door.

Kara had seen the look that had come into Lee's eyes and it had chilled her to the bone. _Way to go Kara; that went really well. _"Lee…I'm sorry."

Apollo had his hand on the hatch, he didn't turned around, "Don't assume to know what goes on aboard the Pegasus; you really don't want to know."

"Why did she make us leave? Why did she make your father leave?" Kara asked desperately.

Apollo turned at this, "I think she got scared."

Apollo saw the confusion on Kara's eyes, "She wants to be in control no matter what the cost."

"So, she controls you?" Kara asked angrily.

"Yes, Lieutenant, she controls me and every other person on that ship and no one would dare disobey her for fear of the consequences."

Kara rose and eyebrow at this, "Then how come you're here?"

Apollo looked her in the eyes, "What would you do if you had just found out you had a kid you had never seen? Would you sit around and wonder what the hell he or she looked like when he or she was only a short flight away? Frak no!"

"Oh." Kara mumbled, _What about me?_

Apollo advanced in frustration and grabbed Kara's arms, "and then there was something about you that opened something up inside me that's been gone since I could remember…Gods Damn it! I have to go." He let her go and turned to leave a second time.

"Lee!" Kara yelled again. When that did nothing to stop him she sprung into action and made a grab for him, "LEE!" she growled.

He turned and tried brushing her off, "Let go." He said; the coldness back in his eyes.

Kara sure as frak didn't like that; so she did the only thing she could think of…she punched him in the face.

Apollo's face turned with the force of the blow; he slowly brought his gaze back to hers, he saw guilt.

A memory from long ago chose that moment to surface, _"Well, doesn't this look familiar?"…he saw Kara stand from behind jail bars, "Did they kiss you ass to your satisfaction, Sir?"… "Have you seen your father?"… "Gods, Lee, he lost a son.." "What was he to me, nothing?" "You better leave before I get the urge to hit another superior asshole…" after he remembered asking the guard to leave…he remembered opening the cell…he remembered being punched buy the blond beauty he now remembered was named Kara…his starbuck…_

"Do you make it a habit of hitting superior assholes, Lieutenant?" Lee asked her.

She was taken back by his control and his reply, _where the hell have I heard that?_

Tegan chose that moment to wake up crying; Kara eyed the crib, making sure nothing was wrong…when she turned back, Lee was gone.

It was then that it came to her, _I said almost that same sentence the last time I punched him…gods, he remembered something! _

On his way back to the Raptor Lee was brought up short when he came face to face with the man that had claimed to be his father, _frak!_

"Lee?" Commander Adama questioned, shocked.

**A/N; thank you once again for all the reviews…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Commander Adama had just been with Saul devising up a plan to get Lee back on the Galactica when he'd decided to go see Kara; instead he ran into Lee, of all people. Adama was momentarily shocked to say the least and Lee looked like he wasn't happy do have been discovered.

"How did you get here?" Adama finally asked.

Apollo looked around for any means of escape; Adama knew his son and realized what he was doing, "You're not going anywhere 'till I get an answer, Captain." Adama affirmed.

Lee frowned at being called a Captain, "I'm a Lieutenant," he spoke.

Adama eyes turned angry, "The hell you are," he growled, "You were a Captain the last time I saw you and you're a fraking Captain now."

_Is he pissed at me, or something?_ Apollo wondered, "I have no recollection of that time, Sir, so you'll have to excuse me." Apollo answered politely, with a glint of anger in his own eyes.

"Lee," the Commander started.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using that name; I go by Apollo." Apollo interrupted. _Why the hell did I say that? Am I trying to piss him off?...ya, I think I am._

Adama sure as hell didn't like that response, "Son, I was there the day you were born, I named you so don't tell me to call you by your call sign." He replied calmly.

Apollo's fist clenched, Adama saw the tension in his son's body. _This is going really well, Bill; how the hell do you think it's going to be like when he actually remembers that he's really pissed at you? Frak…why is this so hard? Okay Bill, you have to approach this differently…_

"Did you see your son?" Adama asked. The tension in Lee's body was immediately lessened, "I'll take that as a yes."

Apollo finally really looked into the Commander's eyes; he saw pain and joy, relief and worry; all these emotions were evident, _Okay Lee, whoever you are, let's give this guy a break; he looks like he needs it, _"He seems to be obsessed with Vipers." Apollo supplied.

Adama grinned, "That he is…what can you expect when his parents are the best viper pilots the fleet has ever had?"

Apollo ignored the pride in the Commanders voice, "I have to go, Sir."

Adama was about to deny Lee's request when he realized that Lee must have snuck on the Raptor that had delivered supplies over twenty minutes ago, "You came on the Raptor?"

Apollo simply nodded.

"That Raptor left ten minutes ago." Adama supplied worriedly.

Apollo jumped into action, "Do you have any mark 7 Vipers on this ship?"

"One." Adama quickly replied.

"I'm taking it," Apollo told the Commander.

"The hell you are!" Adama said, "Wait for the next Raptor; it'll be here in four hours."

"I'm on CAP in two hours, Sir; I'm taking your Viper!" Apollo growled.

"CAPTAIN!" Adama yelled as Apollo started running towards the hangar bay.

Apollo turned around and desperation was written all over his face, "Sir, you can try and stop me, but I'm getting off this ship with your Viper," he saw that his father was about to disagree, "If she finds out I was ever on this ship she'll either kill me or kill my son…kill Kara; you…I won't allow that Sir." Apollo said firmly.

Adama saw that Lee was telling him the truth; shock replaced his anger, "Surly she would never do something like that." Adama said, trying to deny Lee's words.

"She sent a boy out the airlock because he had lost his arm. She murdered her CAG when he failed to properly lead his command; she has the captured Cylons raped…she'll do anything to assure her power."

"Gods, Lee." Adama replied in horror, "Frak! Okay, okay…I'll help you."

Relief was apparent in Apollo's eyes, "Thank you, Sir."

"We'll figure something out." Adama tried reassuring his son.

Apollo looked at his father with doubt, "I don't care what happens to me Sir, but that boy…my son…I'll do anything to assure his survival; the same goes for her."

"Her?" Adama asked confused.

"Kara," Apollo replied with difficulty; her name on his lips had shaken him to the core.

"You remember her?" Adama asked.

Apollo shook his head no, "but there's something about her."

"There always was with you when it came down to her." Adama supplied.

Apollo nodded.

"And Lee."

Apollo met his fathers eyes, "You may not care about what happens to you, but I sure as hell do…I won't lose my son again, you understand?" Adama asked desperately.

"I think I do." Apollo replied truthfully; thinking of Tegan, the viper freak.

"Now let's get you the hell off this ship." Adama said.

"Let's,"

As they were walking towards the hangar bay Lieutenant Gieta's voice came over the intercom, "Cylon's incoming, set ship to condition 1!"

Father and son looked at each other, "Take the Mark seven Viper and for frak sakes Lee, be careful." Adama ordered his son.

Apollo came to attention and performed a crisp salute, "Yes, Sir."

"Go kill us some Cylons, Son."

"My pleasure, Sir." Apollo grinned devilishly.

**A/N Well, that's it for now guys; thanks for reading my story and please keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Apollo reached the hangar bay he noticed Kara climbing into her Mark 2 Viper; he took note of the tail number.

If Chief Tyrol was surprised by his appearance he sure didn't show it. He took Lee to his Viper and got him set up.

"It's good to have you back among the living, Apollo." The Chief said as Apollo climbed up to his Viper.

Apollo nodded, acknowledging the Chief, "She good to fly, Chief?"

The Chief looked slightly offended that the reliability of his Vipers was being questioned, but he replied "As good as she's going to get, Captain."

_Can't they see the fraking rank on my collar? _Apollo asked himself_, I don't even remember ever being a Captain._

Minutes later, Apollo had joined the rest of the Vipers. It wasn't long before he noticed Kara's Viper in the middle of the fight; he quickly took position as her wingman and focused on the fight ahead of him.

Kara noticed that someone was watching her back several minutes later when a viper had destroyed a missile directed at her. _Is that Hotdog?_ She wondered, but quickly focused back on the fight.

Apollo quickly realized that Kara flew almost recklessly and destroyed almost twice the amount of Vipers Apollo was able too, but he was also trying to keep Kara from being blown out of the sky. They eventually started flying in sink and Kara was soon repaying Lee the favor; when he would go in for a kill, Kara would watch his back and vice versa.

Kara quickly realized she wasn't flying with Hotdog; she had yet to get a clear look at the tail number on the Viper, so she had assumed it was one of Pegasus' Vipers… there had only ever been one person who flew with her the way this pilot was flying and that had been Lee and her gut was telling her that it was Lee flying this Viper. _It has to be…if it is, he fly's with a lot less caution, but he still watches my back; he may not remember who the frak he is, but he hasn't really changed, thank the gods. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a new wave of Cylon Raiders was upon them. _Frak!_

Apollo noticed too and realized that they were seriously outnumbered, "Are all civilian ships away?" he asked over the radio.

Rather than being answered and order came for all vipers to return ASAP to their respective Battlestars.

Apollo waited for Kara; when she turned, he followed suit, but before he had completed his 180 degree inverse turn he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Kara must have noticed that she had a missile locked on her because she started flying sporadically but the missile was already to close.

Apollo reacted; he flew straight at the missile, putting himself and Kara between incoming doom. Apollo fired and to shear luck, the missile exploded 100m away. Apollo tried completing 180 inverse turn but the force of the blast hit him before the move could be completed. He immediately realised that his controls had been severely damaged. He jerkily got his Viper directed towards the landing bay of the Pegasus.

"You going to make it?" Kara's voice asked worriedly over the airway.

"Get back to the Galactica!" Apollo replied, _Gods, can't that women look out for her own self and stop being worried about me._

"Lee." Kara said, anxiety in her voice.

"Now, Kara!" Apollo yelled as he tried his best to get his flying piece of crap to safety.

"Frak you, Sir." Kara replied before she turned around and sped towards the Galactica.

_Finally some piece of mind! Shit, shit, shit…common you piece of crap! That's it straighten out...that's it, common baby…oh FRAK!_

He hit the deck hard and the force of the impact crushed the landing pads like they were playdo. The nose of the Viper hit second and Apollo hit his head against the metal frame.

Seconds later, fire erupted, but Apollo was quickly pulled out of his cockpit by the deck crew. When all vipers were aboard and hundreds of nukes were on a collision course with both Battlestars, they got the frak out of there and jumped to where the civilian ships awaited them.

"Do you need a medic?" one of the deck crew asked Apollo,

He shook his head, he'd be fine. He wiped the blood away that had trickled down into his eye and walked away on his own two feet.

"Lieutenant Apollo report to Admiral Cains quarters, Lieutenant Apollo, please report to Admiral Cains quarters," was suddenly heard all over the ship.

Apollo looked up, _What the frak does she want? I hope to hell she doesn't know I was on the Galactica._

When Apollo entered the Admirals quarters, he didn't immediately see her, "Admiral?" he called out.

"In here Lieutenant, close the door." The Admiral directed.

Apollo did as he was told and made his way towards the Admiral's voice.

The first thing he realised when he saw Cain was the fact that she held a child in her arms.

"Do you know who this is?" Cain asked Apollo with a sly smile.

A sinking feeling overcame Apollo he looked down at the face of the child; it was Tegan.

Cain saw no reaction on Apollo's face when he looked down at the boy. Apollo looked back up and met Cain's gaze straight on, "I don't know any children, Admiral." Apollo replied calmly, but inside he was screaming. _IF THAT BITCH…_

"This is Lieutenants Thrace's son; your son apparently." Cain clarified.

Apollo masked his emotions and revealed only confusion in his eyes, "I don't know anyone named Thrace, Sir; and I have no child." He replied sincerely. _SHE IS SO FRAKING DEAD!_

Cain couldn't understand Apollo; his eyes revealed only confusion at the sight of the boy, _didn't anything set this guy off?_

Cain had an idea, "Marine!" she barked and out of nowhere a Corporal appeared up with a pistol in his hand.

Denial was quickly replaced with rage as Apollo starred on and pretended that none of this fazed him. _If anything happens to him…to my son…I'll never forgive myself. _

The Corporal raised the gun and handed it to Admiral Cain, which in turned handed over the boy to the marine.

She cocked pistol, releasing a bullet into the chamber, thus preparing to fire at something or someone.

"Admiral?" Apollo finally spoke.

Cain looked over at Apollo and what he saw in her eyes sent chills all the way down to his bones. _Fraking hell! She's really going to shoot him! Holy frak!_

With her eyes still on Apollo she raised the pistol and aimed it at Tegan.

…and fired.

…at the same moment Apollo lunged.

BANG!

**A/N thanks to those select few who reviewed, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. As for the rest of you…IM KIDDING. Anyway, enjoy and if you have any comment or any ideas just send'em my way; I'm all ears.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : I know a lot of people are wondering how Cain could have possibly gotten hold of Apollo and Kara's son and are claiming that it's highly unrealistic…BUT IT'S MY FRAKING STORY! Just kidding! I agree with all of you now that I've thoroughly thought over the situation. But it can't be undone, so I'll try my best to clear things up. (Thanks again for all the reviews guys)

Chapter 7

_Back on the Galactica_

Kara knew something was wrong the minute she walked into her quarters. She looked down and spotted the crew member that had been watching Tegan; she freaked. She knew he was gone without even looking in his crib. She ran over to the phone on the wall and within seconds she was connected to Commander Adama.

"He's gone!" she cried; fear taking over her emotions.

"What?" Adama asked, fear creeping up his spine, "Kara? What's wrong?"

"Tegan's gone; I just got here and he was gone," Tears were running down her face now, "Specialist Smith is dead." She added.

_Cain_, Adama thought; Lee had said she was capable of anything, "Someone's on there way down, Kara. Stay put, I'll take care of it."

"My baby…" Kara cried as Adama cut the connection.

He turned to Tigh, "Get some Marines down to Lieutenant Thrace's quarters ASAP!" He ordered; he then turned to Gieta, "Get me the flight log for the last forthy minutes!"

_How the hell did she get him? _Adama questioned himself. He knew that there had been none of Pegasus' Raptors on board since Kara had last seen Tegan. _So how the frak did she get him?_

For some reason, there was no doubt in Adama's mind that Admiral Cain was the guilty party in all this, the only question was why.

"Commander, the automated flight log has one Raptor leaving the port side hangar deck three minutes after the Cylons presence was detected." Gieta informed him.

"Was it one of our Raptors?" Adama asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Sir."

"Who was aboard?"

Gieta looked down at the paper in his hands, "An officer from the Pegasus and a Marine detachment."

For the first time in his life, Commander Adama didn't know what to do. Did he go to war with Cain and risk the lives of his crew and the civilians over his selfish wants? Did he let her get away with it? _NO! _His conscious screamed. _What do I do?_

"Sir?" Gieta asked.

Adama turned, "I want you to send the new coordinates to all civilian ships, but not the Pegasus." He finally said, putting emphasis on the last part.

Gieta raised his eyebrow at this, "Yes, Sir."

Tigh reappeared, "Colonel, I want fifteen Marines in the hangar bay in ten, and find me two pilots." Adama ordered him.

"What are you doing, Bill?" Tigh whispered, "Are you actually planning on boarding the Pegasus? Are you fraking nuts?"

Adama looked Tigh in the eyes, "She has my family." He answered simply.

"You won't get within three hundred meters of that ship, Commander." Tigh tried to reason.

"I gave you an order, Colonel." Adama answered simply.

Tigh came to attention and saluted his superior officer, "Yes, Sir."

XXXXXX

Seconds had passed since Cain had fired her pistol. Apollo was slightly dazed and found himself on top of Cain. He had tackled her and in the process had gotten himself shot to shit but had managed to knock her out when her head had hit the floor. To his misfortune, blood was oozing from his wounded shoulder. _Frak!_

Apollo grabbed Admiral Cain's pistol and turned on the Marine who was in a state of shock, "Put the boy on the ground, Corporal!" Apollo sneered.

The Marine did as he was told; the look in Apollo's face was not one to be defied with.

Apollo spared a glance at his son who was crying his heart out. The kid was scared. _I am too, buddy._

He made quick work of tying the Marine to a post and ridding him of his radio. He grabbed Tegan and was out of there.

He avoided as many people as he could as he made his way to the Raptor he knew was making a trip to the Galactica in an hour or so. When he entered the hanger he hid the pistol between himself and Tegan.

He spotted the Raptor which was already prepped for launch; the only thing missing was its pilots. Apollo thanked the gods and quickly made his way towards his safe haven. He hid Tegan, who had quieted down somewhat, in the back of the Raptor and went to the front, "Pegasus actual, Raptor 2-4 ready for launch." Apollo said over the radio.

"You're not do for launch for another hour, Sir." a voice replied.

"The schedule was changed, didn't you get an update?" Apollo asked, trying to mask the pain in his voice.

"Oh…right…Raptor 2-4, go for launch." The voice finally replied, obviously feeling left out of the loop.

Seconds later he was flying, behind him a voice spoke up, "Viper?"

Apollo took a second to glance back at Tegan who had obviously forgotten about what had just happened, _Kids are some resilient, _he thought to himself. Tegan had a goofy grin on his face as he realized he was flying. Apollo almost wanted to laugh, but it was then that he realized that he was getting weaker.

"Galactica, Raptor 2-4, permission to land?" Apollo asked, no longer keeping the pain out of his voice.

"Raptor 2-4, permission denied, you are ordered back to go back to Pegasus." A women's voice replied.

"Tell Commander Adama its Apollo." Apollo ground out. He felt like passing out, but he fought it as hard as he could.

Seconds ticked by, "Raptor 2-4, you are cleared to land on the starboard flight deck, over."

"Copy that," Apollo replied.

But Apollo couldn't fight it anymore. To his horror, thousands of images flashed before his eyes…and then nothing. Everything went black.

In CIC, the cries of a child could be heard over the radio.


End file.
